Nemethe Academy
by Megaera GaeaDeva
Summary: A little girl, waiting on her owl, is heartbroken when she overhears her mother on the phone. But things look up when she receives a letter from an unknown private school and she decides to give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Amaranthine was eagerly awaiting her owl. The little girl's 11th birthday was tommorow after all. Her big brown eyes sparkled just imagining it's arrival. She spun her wheel chair in excitement, going fast enough to lift her dark blonde hair off her shoulders and nearly tipping herself over in the process. She giggled, the freckles on her face becoming nearly invisible from the flush in her cheeks. It was too much excitement to keep still. She wheeled herself towards the dining room, about to ask her parents for the tenth time in two hours if they had seen any owls .

"I don't have the heart to tell her." Her mother said to the phone against her ear. "I've never known Hogwarts to accept special needs or handicapped children." She paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Not the mention the staircases. How is a girl in a wheelchair going to get anywhere in that school? All that magic and it's seems no one as bothered making it more accessible. And I know she has magic, I've seen her use it on many occasions. And few of those are accidents." Another pause. "I- bu- I know, but-" _She must be talking to Grandma. _Amaranthine thought. Only her grandma could make her mommy trip over her words like that. She looked at her dad, sitting at the table with his head down, a hand across his forhead. He looked ready to cry.

She couldn't listen anymore. Grandma was a bit harsh and tactless with her words, but she was always well-meaning. If she thoughts Hogwarts wasn't going to take her... And her daddy had looked so defeated. He would do anything for his little girl. She slowly rolled herself into her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Staring at the blanket draped across her lap, carefully knitted for her before she was born, Amaranthine broke down and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Her parents sang/yelled when she went into the living room. "We've got a big day planned for you Ama! Starting with your favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes." Her daddy said, producing a plate with a stack of warm, fluffy pancakes. "Aaaand... Grandma is coming to visit later. She told me she has a surprise just for you." Her mommy told her, a big grin on her face. She knew how much this little girl loved her grandma. Both adults were hoping this would be enough to distract her from the owl she so eagerly awaited.

Ama had a big grin on her own face. She knew how much they were trying, and how much they loved her. They had no idea she heard part of the phone call the night before. But she was still happy. Some little girl or boy somewhere didn't know the kind of love she did, and while that made her sad, it also let her appreciate the family she had.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy. This is going to be the best birthday ever!" She saw the slight flinch from her parents and her smile almost faltered. "Let's eat breakfast before it gets cold!"

The normal table manners were suspended for this meal, most likely any meal on this day. They talked through mouthfuls of pancake and syrup, laughing at how each other sounded and repeating everything back to see if they understood what was said. It was almost like a game. After everyone finished eating, Amaranthine started clearing the table.

"Not today sweetie. It's your birthday after all." Her mommy said sweetly, running a hand over her hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You go get cleaned up. Grandma should be here soon." Another big smile. Ama just nodded, smiled, and wheeled herself to the bathroom.

"Happy birthday, my dear girl! You look so much bigger than the last time I saw you! You must have grown bunches these past couple of months." Grandma crooned, brushing her fingers through Ama's hair and getting a close look at her face. She lifted the girl's face upward, kissing her forehead before leaning in and giving her a hug.

"It's so great to see you Grandma. I've missed you. And those amazing red velvet cupcakes you make. Did you bring me any?" She asked, eyes big and hopeful, a sneaky smile on her lips. Her grandma had the same mischievous grin, lifting the bag she was carrying up to their current shared eye level. "Only the best for my granddaughter's birthday." She winked. Leaning in closer, she whispered "There's also something else really special in this bag, but I'll give that to you later." She hugged the girl again before standing slowly back up. It looked a little painful, but her grandma still had a smile on her face when she was fully upright. "Now, let's dig in to some birthday goodies. How else are we going to get to the presents?" She said, laughing a little.

Ama's grandma had stayed the whole day, and that made her happy, but now it was time for bed. Her parents had already tucked her in, still expecting to be asked about her Hogwarts acceptance letter. They had both breathed a sigh of relief when they said their goodnights and no questions were asked. Just a big smile from their sweet girl. It's like nothing could bring her down. But still they wondered...

"Are you happy with how today went, Ama?" Her dad asked, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. He looked happy, but she knew he was worried and possibly even heartbroken for her. "Yes Daddy. I was right. It was my best birthday ever." She said, laughing a little. And she meant it. It hurt that she wasn't going to be going to the only magic school in Great Britain, but she could at least ignore that until her family had gone to bed.

Her grandma came in as her parents were leaving, awkwardly squeezing past each other. The old woman sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. "How was your birthday, sweet girl?" "IT was really good Grandma. The time with all of you here was the best thing about it." She had that sneaky grin again. "Almost as good as your cupcakes." They both laughed a little, a shared joke between the two. Her grandma's smile faded a little before she took a deep breath. Uh oh.

"Amaranthine, I know you were and maybe still are excited and waiting for your letter. And before you say anything, I've seen the way you skillfully didn't say anything about it. At least not since I've been here. Which makes me think you heard at least part of the phone conversation I had with your mother last night." She paused, seeing the look on her granddaughter's face. She had suspected correctly, but now it looks like she's trying not to cry. She pulled her into a hug and let her cry a moment before going on. "While I know it may not be the same, I have something for you that might cheer you up." She assured, pulling away a little to reach into the bag she hadn't noticed Grandma place on her nightstand. Or had she used magic?

"Miss Amaranthine Walker, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Nementhe Academy. Beginning in August, you will be living on campus and taking classes suited to your particular needs. Your time with us will be used to learn both magically and muggle skills, make friends, and otherwise make a place for yourself in the world. We hope to see you at enrollment. Signed, Headmistress Zoe Nementhe." Her grandma finished reading the letter and looked over, trying to get a read on the expression on the little girl's face. She saw confusion, hope, and maybe a touch of excitement.


End file.
